The Icycon Sisters
by MoonPegasus14
Summary: Sailor Moon discovers a new enemy, the strongest the Scouts have faced, and also a new Senshi. But is the new Sailor somehow tied to the enemy? r&r!


Hi there

Hi there! Here's my next fic- The Icycon Sisters. I will try to get out the next chapters out as soon as possible. I had the first story written (yes, there's a sequel!) but I decided to change something, then another, and now I have to re-write it. I'm also working on a few other fics too. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon is copywrited to Naoko Takeuchi. But I do own this story and some of the characters (Marissa, Tara, Solayna, Josh, Aurora, & Xavior, I think that's all of them)

The romance in the story doesn't kick in till later, and the same goes for the title.The first chapter is kinda boring, sorry for that it will get a lot more interesting as the story goes along.

O, 1 last thing, sorry for any typos, or anything like that, I'm not the best typer in the world..

~^*MoonPegasus14*^~

__

The Icycon Sisters

Serena walked with Amy down the school halls. "So, have you seen that new girl yet?" she asked Amy.

"No not yet, but I'm sure we'll see her sooner or later." Amy replied.

"I heard she's really nice. Lita said someone told her she's a cheerleader, but not the snobby type." Serena said. "I sure hope she is, and that we can be friends."

"Someone told me that she's an 'A' student." Amy said proudly.

"Is that all you think about?" Serena asked jokingly.

"Well you obviously don't think about it enough!" said a laughing voice from behind them.

Serena sweat dropped and turned around to see Mina. "Very funny." she said

"Hey, guess what?" Mina asked excitedly.

""What?"" Serena and Amy said in unison.

"I met that new girl today in Chemistry. Her name is Marissa. She seems really nice. But I only talked to her for a few minutes..I was late for class.. ~Sweat drop~ Anyways, I told her she can sit with us at lunch." Mina said.

"Cool! Speaking of late, I gotta get to class!" Serena said "See you at lunch!" She ran off down the hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wanna share that Lita?" Serena asked, practically drooling over Lita's delicious lunch. She had eaten her lunch already, having missed breakfast (again) she was hungry.

"Oh, alright." Lita gave into Serena's puppy god face and handed her some of her food.

"Yay! You're the best!!" Serena said, gobbling down the yummy food.

"Hey guys!" Mina called out. Serena, Lita, and Amy looked up. "Everyone, this is Marissa" She pointed to the girl next to her.

"Hi" Marissa said cheerfully but with a bit of shyness. She was thin and very well figured (half of the guys were staring at her, almost drooling). She had blonde layered hair that went past her shoulders. She had icy-blue eyes and creamy skin.

"Marissa, this is Serena, Lita, and Amy." Mina said, pointing to each girl as she introduced them.

"Hi" the girls said together.

Mina and Marissa sat down by the girls.

"So Marissa, where are you from?" Amy asked.

"America. My dad got transferred here for his job." She said.

"I heard you're a good cheerleader, are you gonna try out for the squad?" Lita asked.

"I was thinking about it," Marissa said. "But I don't know."

"You should try out! If you like cheerleading, why not? Hey, we can all help you with your routine!" Serena said happily. "It'll be fun! I'm sure you'll make it!"

"Ok, sure! Thanks a lot!" Marissa said with a happy look on her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'll meet you outside after school, right? Then we can all go to my house and help with your cheerleading." Serena said to Marissa.

"Okay." Marissa said. "See ya!"

"Later!" Serena called, running to her next class, late as usual.

Marissa went to her locker to get her books for her next class, which was Geometry. She turned the knob on her lock 11-14-7. She tugged on the lock but it wouldn't open. She tried again, this time making sure she landed on the numbers exactly. She pulled on it again. Still wouldn't budge. "Great.." she mumbled.

"Having trouble?"

Marissa whirled around to see a guy. He had short black hair that was spiked up with gel. She stared at him a moment. He was well built and, to her point of view, a hottie. But it was weird, she almost felt like she knew him from somewhere. That wasn't the only feeling he gave her. He also gave her a warm feeling, but she didn't know what it was. Returning to his question, she answered, "Yea, it just won't open."

"Let me try" Marissa stepped aside as he walked to her locker. With one strong tug, the lock popped open.

"Thanks!" She said, smiling. "I'm Marissa"

"I'm Josh" he said back. He couldn't help but stare at her sparkling ice blue eyes. They were so beautiful he could stare at them all day. Everything else about her was beautiful too. Snapping back to reality, he asked, "What's your next class? Mine's Chemistry." 

"Mine too." She said, giving him another 100-watt smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Marissa took a deep breath. She quickly went over the routine Serena, Mina, Lita, Raye, and Amy had helped her come up with in he head. 

The girl who performed before her had just finished her routine. She walked to Marissa. "Good luck" she said smiling.

"Thanks, by the way, great cheer" Marissa said. After the girl said thank you, she gripped her pom-poms tighter as she heard the announcer call her name.

"Marissa Aiku" (A.N. I made that last name up) 

Marissa could here the 5 girls cheering for her as she walked to the platform. The music started and so did she. She performed flawless jumps, flips, kicks, and other dance moves to the beat of the techno music. When she finished, the crowd cheered. She looked to Serena, who gave her a thumbs-up. Her eyes trailed behind the girls to find Josh. She smiled at him and he smiled back. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marissa, Serena, Mina, Lita, and Amy ran to the bulletin board. Marissa skimmed through the list of people who made the squad. Suddenly she spotted 'Marissa Aiku'. "I made it!" she said happily with a little jump.

"Congratulations!" Serena said, giving Marissa a little hug.

"Yea, I knew you'd make it." Lita said.

"Thanks guys, I couldn't have done it without you" Marissa said. 

(A.N. Finally here comes a little action.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Serena and Mina walked through the park on their way to the Arcade. Suddenly they heard a scream from behind them. The turned around to see a girl that looked around their age. She had short dark blonde hair down to the bottom of her chin. She had dark blue eyes and a dark bluish-black dress that came to her knees and frayed. She was attacking a little girl. She took a crystal that was on a chain around her neck and held it out. Black light streamed out from the glowing crystal and a white light flowed out from the girl and was entrapped inside the dark crystal.

"Moon Cosmic Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

The girl laughed evily. "That's one" she said. She turned around and saw Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus. "Who are you?"

"Were your worst nightmare! We are the Sailor Scouts, champions of justice! And in the name of the moon, we shall punish you!" Came the familiar speech from Sailor Moon.

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Sailor Scouts? Uh-huh, that's really great, I'd love to stay and mingle, but I best be going now." She shot black energy at the two scouts. She opened a black portal and was about to step through it when a rose hit her wrist, causing her to drop the crystal. "What the.."

Tuxedo Mask stood in a nearby tree. "I am Tuxedo Mask, protector of the Scouts and defender of good." He jumped down from the tree and grabbed the crystal.

"Give that back Tuxedo-who-ever-you-are!" The girl yelled.

"Not in your lifetime!" Sailor Moon shouted, and attempted to tackle the girl in the side. But the girl was too fast for her. She held out her hand and a dark blue energy ball appeared and hit Sailor Moon. She was frozen solid.

"Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Venus said together.

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Sailor Venus whipped the bright orange chain at the girl but she blocked the attack.

The girl caught Tuxedo Mask off-guard and kicked his arm, causing him to drop the crystal. She caught it before he could reach for it.

"It's been fun, but we will meet again, you can count on that." And with that said she stepped into the portal and it closed after her.

Tuxedo Mask turned to Sailor Moon, who was still frozen. The ice started melting, and Sailor Moon shivered. Tuxedo Mask wrapped his cape around her and held her against his chest to keep her warm.

Then their heads turned to the little girl, who's body laid lifeless on the ground, missing whatever it was the evil girl had sealed inside the crystal.

They failed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A portal opened in a dark castle and a girl stepped out. She walked into a room with an older woman in it. The woman had black hair that was wrapped in a bun on the top of her head with strands of hair streaming out the sides of the bun down to her shoulders. She had a long black dress on. She had cold, piercing steel-gray eyes that held a deadly glare. The girl kneeled infront of the woman and held out the crystal to her. The woman took it.

"Well done, Tara." The woman said.

"Thank you, Queen Solayna" The girl, Tara, said.

"If I collect enough souls they will join together to form one strong soul that will replace my missing one. For without my soul, my magic is powerless. Once I replace it with the one we will create, I will be the most powerful sorceress ever to be known. We shall rule the universe. The Baryl will regret what she did to me…even though she is dead, I will find a way to get my revenge on her."

Yay! The first chapter is done! ^_^ Who's this new enemy? Why doesn't Solayna have a soul? Why does she want revenge on Queen Baryl? Find out when I put the next chapters out!

Please review! I want to know what you think! Please don't flame though, those make me feel like no1 likes my stories, and I hope some of you do! ^_^ 

~^*MoonPegasus14*^~


End file.
